Odds and Ends
by Senor-Banana
Summary: ah well i was bored and this was created randomly out of imagination


Friends. It depicts between the ones who stick together because they are too weak on their own, rather than someone who you can truly depend on. I, for one, do not intend to rely on anybody else because I am perfectly fine with being alone. The rain was hitting the side of my house gently yet noisily today as it usually does. I actually enjoy starring out my window and observing the wet and magical wonderland known as the countryside on where I live. I took out my old scrappy looking notebook which was made up of a brown faded leather cover with a button strap and slightly faded pages inside. I unbuttoned the old book revealing the many beige pages covered in black cursive writing, as I flipped to the first blank page. I took out a black pen and began recording the date and time.

_12-13-1958_

_11:34 am_

_Today the rain has been coming down quiet gently compared to yesterday's rainfall. The weather has its odds and ends everywhere else but here, seeing as it is always raining. I do not mind the rain though, because I actually love it. I love the feeling of the downpours showering down onto the earth._

I gently set the booklet back down afterwards with the pen laying in the seem, not bothering to button it back up. There was no need too, considering I was the only one present in the house- it has been this way for roughly a week. My father and mother left for a business trip to Finland and will be gone for another two months. They travel around the world a lot so that is why I am practically immune to being alone in our house located in England. Also, I do not enroll in a school so I have hardly any friends, if any.

I took the bronze pocket watch out of my right pocket and clicked it open to listen to the beautiful arrangement that had been composed by a musician and then crafted with the skills of a clock smith. These two pieces, both the notebook and pocket watch, are in fact two very important valuables I hold onto with pride. They act as my parent's goodbye gifts to me since they were handed to me the day they left.

After about a minute, I closed the pocket watch back up ending the soft yet sad melody. I stood up off of the chair I was sitting in and rushed to the door. I grabbed my coat and long scarf then walked back into the room I was previously in, and stood over the table. I held the pen once more and added a quick message to finish my entry.

_Today I want to explore the world and the true beauty within this marvelous thing called rain._

I was standing before our medium sized worn door now holding a grey umbrella that was not yet open. I opened the door and felt a rush of cold air as I took the first step outside, still watching the pouring rain. Rain was dropping down from the trees that line up like a forest along our long gravel road which the uneven areas would fill with rain as well.

I was walking down that very path when the rain grew harder and so did the wind. A farely large gust of wind somehow picked up under the canopy of trees which swept away my umbrella and blew it many meters away still in the air. I rushed after it but instead of retrieving my umbrella, I ran straight into a puddle of water and tripped, leading me to become eye level with the ground. As it took me a minute to realize what happened I let out a sigh of displeasure. My clothes grew wet and slightly muddy as I attempted pushing myself off the ground.

"Eh would you care for any help my boy?" Spoke an unfamiliar voice which startled me as I was not yet off of the ground. I looked up to see the hand of a well-dressed maybe mid twenty year old male standing before me. I was not so quick on responding to him as I looked over to see his other hand occupied by my umbrella and what seemed to be a letter. After a moments worth of hesitation, I took his hand and pulled myself up.

"Ah thank you sir" I said rather humbly. I had never seen this person in my life and was not sure how or why he had had gotten my address and was currently here.

"Do you happen to be young sir Benedict Takakura?" The young man asked me when I was completely off of the earthy ground. Not only was I slightly shooken up over the fact that he knew where I lived, but I was also now aware of this lot knowing my name.

"If I told you yes what would you bring about?" I said adjusting my scarf which was splattered with mud.

"If you told me yes, I would be pleased to give you this letter but if not, I am afraid I shall be on my way carrying about my daily buisness" He smiled sheepishly, still holding my umbrella.

"Then yes, I am Benedict" I said with a smile resembling pride.

"Marvelous" He said with a tone of amusement as he handed me the letter. I took the letter in my hand and opened it cautiously, lifting the crimson rose sticker off of the flap and then pulling out the actual document.

_Dear young sir Benedict,_

_This is the head master of Oswald Academy, one of the number one schools in the area. We have read your records and noticed that you have not been or currently enrolled in a school. We would like you to take upon this offer by signing this document which enables you to be enrolled and a part of our organization. We are doing this as an option though which means you certainly do not have to attend the academy but you must understand one thing- it is very difficult to apply into the school without a letter and this is not a normal thing._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Master Q_

I folded back the paper and remained starring at the back of it where the crimson rose sticker was. My train of thought was lost when the same gentleman from before asked me a brief question.

"Ah so what do you think Mr. Takakura?" He spoke rather deviously for someone of his class. Just by examining his deal of clothing, and if it were true that he had come from that academy, I could sort out that that place is of a high amount of class itself.

"Well to be honest, I am not quiet sure I am ready to be enrolled into a school with other lots beside myself, and considering the fact I cannot comprehend my parent's thoughts about this as well" I said speaking with a sigh of disappointment.

"Ah I see…before I forget, you may address me as Henry Reinsworth" The man said with a slight bow of respect after checking his watch.

"I am truly sorry for not formally presenting myself to you in a kindly matter, but I must be going. I have to run other business related activities and I hope to see you around the academy soon" He said with a wink as he handed me back my umbrella. I retrieved it in my hands and when I looked up once more to tell the man some form of goodbye, he was already halfway down the old path.


End file.
